Drifting Through the Castle
by StardustandSnitches
Summary: Our beloved Marauders find a loophole in one of Hogwarts' severest rules. What happens as they face Professor McGonagall? Two-shot. Based on tumblr user @marauders4evr 's idea, details inside. Hope you enjoy it!


_So I was requested to write this one Instagram (go check out my account, it's called ravenclaw_aesthetics), and I have to admit, this is quite fun. It is a two-shot, so the next chapter will be uploaded within the next few days. All credit goes to the person who came up with this, i.e. maruders4ever on tumblr._

 _DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K Rowling._

* * *

"And finally, no students out of bed past curfew. Now pip pip, off you go!" Dumbledore ended grandly, and all the students began clambering out of their seats, including four sixth years.

"James, I've been thinking," one of them, Sirius, said carefully.

James halted and pressed his palm against Sirius' forehead, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, thinking can be a very strenuous activity for those who don't practice it, I think I should take you to Madam Pomfrey-"

"Har har, you're an absolute riot. Now if you'd let me continue, I was thinking about Dumbledore's speech,"

"What about it? Aren't you usually too busy stuffing your face with food?" Remus, the blonde haired one, asked perplexedly as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

"Well yes," Sirius replied after a moments pause, "But don't you find it odd how he says, 'no students _out of bed'_? I mean, why couldn't he just say, _stay in your dorms_ ,"

"Or _don't go out of them_!" Piped up Peter, the shortest.

"Yeah, exactly," Sirius agreed, "So I was mulling over it-"

"Padfoot how many time have I told you not to use big words without knowing their meanings?" Remus admonished, smirking.

"Quit it Moony, I'm on a roll here. Anyways, so do you think that maybe we could find a loophole around it?"

"It is worded very strangely, I'll have to give you that," Remus said thoughtfully.

After a few seconds of silence as they rounded a corner, James proposed, "Maybe we could use a Time-Turner and keep going back in time and then never go past curfew!" He finished triumphantly.

Remus, Peter and Sirius incredulously stared at him, while the Fat Lady coughed.

"Password, boys?" she questioned haughtily.

"Err..." was the only answer that came, as they realized that they hadn't bothered to ask for it.

"We'll just wait for Lily then!" James exclaimed happily, excited at his chance to speak to her.

"This is going to end in tears," Remus whispered to Sirius, and Sirius handed him a galleon.

"You're on." He snickered.

"Anyway!" Remus said loudly, rubbing his hands together, "As we wait for darling Lily to join us, any comments on James' suggestion? Protocol please!"

"Padfoot, propositions!"

"I think Minnie has a few in her drawer," Sirius put forward.

"And why would you know that?" Peter drawled.

"Well Wormy, judging by the amount of times I've been to her office, I think I'm entitled to go thought her things," Sirius answered proudly.

Remus rolled his eyes and spoke, "Moony, propositions!"

He continued, "I think the idea is plausible but slightly ridiculous, so I'm going for a no. Also, the Ministry takes the Time Turners back every year, so it's highly unlikely that we would find one at any rate,"

James muttered, "Killjoy,"

"Wormtail, propositions,"

"I don't like the idea. It seems very risky," he mumbled.

"Alright. Prongs, I'm sorry to say, your idea shall be disbanded," Remus clapped James' back apologetically. James looked slightly dejected, but the gleam in his eyes returned when he saw who was approaching them.

"Lily! My love, how are you?" He slung an arm around her shoulder, which she quickly shoved off disgustedly.

"Potter, I am fine, thank you very much," she replied in a clipped tone. "Now if you'd excuse me," she shoved past him, but was stopped by Remus.

"Lily how've you been?" He said kindly.

She smiled, and gave him a hug. "The summer was great. Snape kept the trying to talk to me-"

James snarled, "Did he? I show that evil little git-"

"I can fight my own battles Potter; I do not need you to be my knight in shining armour. Thank you for the concern, but if I recall, I was talking to Remus, not you,"

She ignored him, and bade Remus farewell.

James glared at Remus, thoroughly disgruntled, "Why?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who fancies her!" Remus held his hands up in mock surrender and muttered to Sirius, "Pay up," and discreetly shoved the galleon into his pocket.

"Whatever. So do you lot have better ideas?" James asked cheerfully, already back in the swing of things as they entered the common room, Sirius having given the password.

They climbed up the stairs, pondering over any loopholes or tricks. But they didn't find any until they were comfortably lying down in their beds.

"Goodnight Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail,"

"Goodnight Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail,"

"Goodnight Padfoot, Moony and Prongs,"

"Goodnight Prongs and Wormtail,"

"You forgot me!"

"Right sorry, goodnight Moony,"

"Goodnight,"

"Sleep tight,"

"Don't let the Lethifolds bite,"

"Well, they don't really bite, do they? It's more of like, engulfing-"

"Hush Prongs, got to sleep!"

"Who even says hush anymore?"

"I reckon Minnie does,"

"She does. She told me to stop interrupting her lecture,"

"Oh Wormtail, don't encourage them,"

"Ow! What was that for Pads?"

"I don't know. I was trying to sleep and you were boring me by talking about Lethifolds,"

"Shouldn't that help you sleep then?"

"No, my brain does not accept any form of useful in formation after ten at night. Goodnight Prongs,"

"Humph. Goodnight everyone,"

After a few blissful minutes of snoring, Peter jumped up on his bed.

"I've got it!" he shouted, but was hit by a pillow coming from Sirius' direction. He threw it back and continued, "How whispered about we stay in bed!"

Remus, already half asleep, groaned, "Peter, I hate to burst your bubble, but we are in bed,"

"I know that Moony, but the rule says no students out of bed, it doesn't say anything about being _in_ bed and _out_ of the dorm after curfew!" he grinned proudly, amazed at himself.

James sat up, and whispered "Lumos Maxima," and the room lit up,

"You know; I think you're onto something there Wormy. We could, I don't know, take two beds and simultaneously add charms to make them float and we could you know, just drift across the corridors," he concluded, beaming.

"Like a flying train, right?" Remus clarified.

"Yeah, yeah! So we wouldn't even be out of bed! Wormtail you're a genius!" Sirius added, all tiredness miraculously disappearing.

An hour later, after all preparations had been made, they were 'drifting through the corridors.'

"This is the smartest thing we've done since that prank we played on the Slytherins!" Sirius hissed gleefully.

"Yes, I know. Concentrate fellow Marauders, these suits of armour make a lot of noise." Remus warned.

"Calm down Moony, loosen up a bit! The whole point of this is that even if we're caught, they can't really punish us. Relax, it'll be-"

They bed suddenly swerved as Sirius' concentration wavered, and it hit the foreshadowed suit of armour, which clanged and fell to the ground with a thud, accompanied by the four boys.

"That's my stomach Prongs, ouch!"

"Gerrof my feet Wormy!"

"Ow! My eyes! Oh my beautiful eyes!"

"I think you just broke my glasses Pads,"

They scrambled up onto the beds just as Peeves swished into the dark corridor, cackling,

"Students out of bed! Well, not really, but students out in the corridors! Ooh, won't Minnie have a field day with this!"

He zoomed out, presumably to find Professor McGonagall, while the dazed Marauders sat there, dumbfounded.

"Well, at least we have the loophole," Peter weakly commented.

"Shut up Worm," Sirius grunted and rolled over.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review and favourite! Until next time, StardustandSnitches._


End file.
